gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Center Stage
Center Stage '''is the glee club at St. Cecilias Academy school in New York. It was named "Center Stage" in Competition by director, Patch Evans, who was inspired by what Juli Silver said. From the beginning of the series, Patch took over the glee club after the former director, Mr. Langley retired the year before. In the club's first year as Center Stage, they have won Sectionals & Regionals, and placed 11th at Nationals, and in the second year, they again made it to Nationals and lost. Members Mr. Patch Evans - Brandon Stoughton.jpg|Patch Evans' Director. ''Joins in Welcome Home, Part 1|link=Patch Evans Junette Harris - Bonnie Wright.jpg|'June Harris'. Joins prior to Welcome Home, Part 1|link=June Harris Spider Reed - Samuel Larsen.jpg|'Spider Reed'. Joins in Welcome Home, Part 1|link=Spider Reed Rose Wintours - Hannah McIlawain.jpg|'Rose Winters'. Joins in Welcome Home, Part 1|link=Rose Winters Billy Grappa - Chris Riggi.jpg|'Billy Grappa'. Joins in Welcome Home, Part 2|link=Billy Grappa Libby2.jpg|'Libby Brooks'. Joins in Plus 3, Left prior to Pride, Rejoins in Faith, Trust and Pixiedust|link=Libby Brooks Courtney Wintour - Leighton Meester.jpg|'Courtney Wintour. Joins in Plus 3, Left prior to Pride, Rejoins in Faith, Trust and Pixiedust|link=Courtney Wintour Violette L'Ange - Mariah Watchman.jpg|Violette L'Ange. Joins in Plus 3|link=Violette L'Ange JR Hayfield - Mathias Lauridsen.jpg|JR Hayfield. Joins in Baby Mama Drama|link=JR Hayfield Teddy McCall - Luke Bilyk.jpg|Teddy McCall. Joins in Welcome Home, Part 1. Quits & leaves in Don't Look Back. Rejoins in Payback|link=Teddy McCall Haley Bell - Haley Reinhart.jpg|Hayley Bell. Joins in Payback|link=Hayley Bell Luke Hamilton - Alex Watson.jpg|Luke Hamilton. Joins in Baby Mama Drama. Leaves in Girl Power. Rejoins in Payback|link=Luke Hamilton Amanda Evans .jpg|Amanda Evans. Joins in The Start of The Rest of Our Lives|link=Amanda Evans 180px-Ezra Miller - something Barry.jpg|Danny Barry. Joins in Hey Mandy|link=Danny Barry Kayla Ferrel.jpg|Dom Felter. Joins in Hey Mandy|link=Dominique Felter Former Members Juli Silver - Victoria Justice.jpg|Juli Silver. Joins prior to Welcome Home, Part 1, Left prior to Pride, Rejoins in Faith, Trust and Pixiedust, Transfers & leaves in Everything's Fine|link=Juli Silver Eric Jamieson - Jeremy Irvine.jpg|Eric Jamieson. Joins in Everything's Fine. Quits & transfers prior to Payback|link=Eric Jamieson Charlie Quint - Tom Welling.jpg|Charlie Quint'. ''Joins in Welcome Home, Part 2, Graduated prior to The Start of The Rest of Our Lives|link=Charlie Quint Setlists for Competitions Sectionals, Season 1 *"Cartoon Heroes" by Aqua. Solos: Rose & Spider *"MmmBop" by Hanson. ''Solos: Charlie & Spider *"Reach" by ''S Club 7. ''Solos: June & Spider Regionals, Season 1 *"Winning" by ''Santana. ''Solos: Billy & Luke *"Stronger / Stronger" by ''Kanye West / Kelly Clarskon. ''Solos: Violette, Rose, Courtney & Libby *"We Are the Champions" by ''Queen. Solos: June & Spider Nationals, Season 1 *"I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. Solos: June *"One Night Only" from Dreamgirls. Solos: Courtney, Violette, Libby, Rose & Hayley *"Fame" from Fame. Solos: Teddy & Billy Solos In a Competition Rank *Spider (4 Solos) *June & Rose (3 Solos) *Billy, Courtney, Violette & Libby (2 Solos) *Teddy, Charlie, Luke & Hayley (1 Solo) *Juli, JR, Eric, Amanda, Danny & Dom (0 Solos) Current & Previous Members Attendance Season One Table Season Two Table Trivia *June, Spider & Rose are the only three members to remain in the club for the entire first season. Coincidentally, they also are the three members with the most Competition solos. *June, Spider, Rose, Charlie, Billy, Violette & JR are the only members to never leave or quit the glee club in the first season. The other half of the club all quit at some point during the season, and most have rejoined at some point. *Eric is the only member who has quit the glee club and not returned once at the most.